Clockwork
by White Wave 1218
Summary: Mephisto overhears about a old clock that he'd thought had been lost. When he goes to great lengths to acquire the clock the student's curiosity is peaked. The truth is revealed, but the Vatican soon learns of it and they attempt to destroy it. The result of their attempts ends in disaster and sorrow. MephistoxOC. Rating may change. WARNING: Character Death in later chapters HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by the Vocaloid song, "Cruel Clocks." Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist, but Idelina is mine.**

* * *

The moon looked down at the city spread out on the Earth's surface. Most of the lights in the stone houses and stores were dark. Save a few late night scholars or youth. In the shadows of the alleyways and sewers the city scum moved as quietly as they could to keep form notice from the few patrolling officers.

One of the stores had a living area atop it. The store featured all sorts of clocks and timekeepers. In the living quarters above the store, at the very top, a light burned. Inside a man worked on by the light of the few lanterns dotted around the room; though he did not especially need the extra light.

He straightened up from his work for a moment to brush back a strand of his plum-colored hair. He examined the pale girl that was laid out on the table. She was not made of flesh and blood, but of an intricate system of gears and wires and lots of sealants. Her hair was a silvery color and it seemed to shimmer in the light of both the lanterns and the moon.

The man continued to hover over the girl for a few more hours before closing a panel and moving her into a sitting position. He then pulled out a small, intricate key. He pulled her long silver hair over one shoulder to expose a key hole at the base of her neck. He slipped the key into the hole; then he took a deep breath. "Drei, Eins, Zwei." He murmured. The key turned in the lock of its own violation. After several turns it stilled. The plum-haired man moved around so he could see her face.

For a few tense moments nothing happened. Then a bunch of soft whirrs and clicks could be head by the man, though no other human would have been able too. The girl lifted her head, her movements a bit jerky, but the man knew with time he should be able to work that out. Her eyes opened to reveal startling red irises. She stared at him with a blank expression.

A smile broke out on the man face. A sharp fang flashed in the light. "Good evening, Idelina." He said to her in a calm voice. She blinked as her eyes focused on him. "I almost can't believe it worked, but then again, I am brilliant. So why shouldn't it!" he mused to himself. Idelina frowned and reached up with her right arm as if to touch his face. From it came a creak that he knew would be heard by a human if they listened for it. _Hmm… I'll have to see if I could fix that._ He thought to himself.

He stood and held out his hands for her to get up. She managed to take his hands and he helped her to her feet. For a moment she stood on shaky legs. When she tried to take a step she stumbled into the man's arms. "Easy, don't push yourself too hard. I don't want you breaking." he lightly scolded her.

For the next half-hour he helped her prefect the art of walking and responding to her name. Then he brought her into a room downstairs. "You can stay in here during the night. I'm not sure if you'll need to sleep or not." He told her. The plum-haired man pointed to a full bookshelf, "You can read those if you don't need to sleep. You have to read them anyway so might as well do it now. You understand?" he asked her. Idelina nodded, but she made no voice and the blank expression on her face did not change. He smiled at her kindly, "I'm sorry I can't give you a voice. I tried but it refused to work. Maybe I'll give it another shot in the future." She just nodded and went to sit in the chair; grabbing a book off the shelf as she passed it. He watched her begin to read.

He closed the door behind him, a devious smile on his face. _This will be fun…_

The police on the other side of the door continued to pound on it. "Open up!" one yelled, "We have a search warrant! Open up!"

One guy stepped forward, "I've had enough of this." He kicked in the door. The police ran inside and up the stairs in the back.

Up those stairs in one of the rooms two people where inside. One was a man the other a young girl. They were sitting in front of a large grandfather clock. The odd thing about this one was that the body of it was made of ornately carved wood instead of glass. The man pulled a key out of his pocket and slipped into a key hole in the side of the clock. A door swung open revealing a dark cupboard like space.

The silver-haired girl watched him with a slightly confused look in her near-lifeless eyes. As he opened it she reached out and tugged on his cape. He looked at her, she pulled out her pad and pencil but he shook his head. "No time. They'll be up here any minute.

He put the writing utensils back in her pocket and then moved her so she was sitting inside the clock. "I'm sorry, but I need to put you to sleep for a while." He said. She frowned and reached up to touch his face. He took her hand, "I know you don't want to but you must. If they find you…" he trailed off. "If I could I would kill them, but I'm trying very hard to keep up this human charade. I'm not ready for the Knights to find me yet."

He removed a small key from around his neck and pulled her hair away from her neck. She pulled his hand away and shook her head her eyes wide and her expression panicked. "Idelina please, don't be difficult." Downstairs the sound of a door being knocked down could be heard.

The purple-haired man roughly revealed the key hold in the girl's neck. He slipped the key inside and murmured something. The key turned a few times then came out. Idelina clung to the man's white cape, she tried to speak but no sound came from her mouth. Then she slumped over, her eyes closing and her grip went limp.

The man gently placed her completely inside the clock. He stood and slowly shut the door. Outside he heard the officers trying to open the new obstacle at the door leading into his living quarters. He pointed two fingers at the clock's door and whispered, "Zwei, Drei, Eins." A gold symbol glowed on the door, the key in the side of the clock turned and a click echoed in the room. The sound faded and the oddly dressed man pulled the key out and slipped it on the same chain as the key for Idelina.

He had just finished clasping the keys around his neck when the door to the room was then kicked down and the police filled in. Their guns raised and pointing right at the man.

He put on his best grin and turned to face them, "Good evening, gentlemen, how can I help you?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Old Clock

**Author's Note: Another short one, but I have hopes that they'll get longer as the story picks up. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Rin Okumura stared intently at the fish inside its bowl. He could hear his twin talking to the store owner about his demon issue in the back-round, but he paid it only the barest of attention. He gave the dusty, old shop another look over and saw a large rectangular object covered with a tarp. Curious he walked over and stood in front of it.

He reached out to touch it when his hand was smacked with a cane. "Keep your hands off the merchandise!" the hunched old shopkeeper barked.

"Yeow!" Rin yelped, he glared at the shopkeeper. "What's so special about this old piece of junk?"

The shopkeeper began to splutter, "P-piece of JUNK! This _boy_ is a very special Grandfather clock. It's the only one of its kind. Behold!" with a flourish the old man pulled off the tarp.

The clock was indeed unique. It was ornately carved, but unlike most clocks that had a glass window showing a pendulum inside, it was solid wood. The face of the wood had a carving of a young girl in a flowing dress. In her clasped hands was a necklace with a circular pendant hanging from it. The pendant had a symbol carved in it. A demon's pentacle with a minute and hour hand in the center along with the regular twelve, three, six, and nine that showed on a clock face. The clock still worked and you could hear the regular ticking coming from it. With a click the clock struck one o'clock and gave a solid _bong_.

"Wow," Yukio said, he examined the symbol in the pendant and said, "Weird, I've seen that symbol before, but I can't remember where." He turned to the old shopkeeper and asked, "Where did you get this?"

"Previous owner was a clock collector, but he died under mysterious circumstances. I got that clock along with one of his journals at the auction. He wrote that he found a door in the clock. Its apparently right here." He pointed to the panel with the carving of the young girl. "Book said he tried everything to open it. Probably though there was some treasure hidden inside, but it would even budge. I tried a few times myself to open it, got out a good locksmith but they couldn't open it. Whoever locked it up didn't want anyone to open it again."

Rin's imagination had already kicked into some pretty wild expiation as to what was in the clock. "Hey, old man how much is it?" he asked, images of priceless jewels and ancient weapons filling his mind.

"Sorry kid already got a buyer," the man said, "That's why it had the tarp over it. Buyer's commin' in next week. Unless you've have 1,500,000 yen, you are out of luck.

Rin almost fell over, "The clock is worth that much!"

"Hey that's what the man offered me. I'm not gonna pas up on an offer like that no matter how ridiculous it is." The shopkeeper replaced the tarp and had just turned when suddenly his eyes widened and he whipped his cane up to point at something, nearly hitting Rin in the process, "THERE! There's the little monster that's been terrorizing my shop.

The two turned to see a two legged demon dancing on the counter. When it saw them it stuck out it's tongue and then flipped off the counter top, knocking over a vase as it went. The store owner began spluttering in outrage about the vases demise, while the two teens ran after the demon. Yukio saw Rin grab Kurikara out of the corner of his eye and a sense of dread began to come over him.

_Please don't let Rin burn down the building_, he mentally begged.

* * *

**Review pretty please. It helps inspire this teen author's lazy muse. **


	3. Chapter 2: Little Doggies Hear All

**Author's Note: **

**Me: Yay! It's longer! I celebrate!  
**

**Voice in the Back of My Head: Not by much you lazy author.**

**Me: Gah! Be quite! I don't want to hear that from you! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have hope that it'll start picking up from here.**

**Voice in the Back of My Head: I doubt it.  
**

**Me: (throws manga at voice) Shut up!**

* * *

"You know I don't think I'm going to bring you with me on missions anymore." Yukio said despondently.

"It wasn't my fault the demon decided to jump on my head and start yankin' on my hair." Rin protested, "It was a knee-jerk reaction!"

"Yeah! One that nearly burned down the store! It's going to take most of the money _I_ just earned to pay for repairs! " Yukio yelled back.

Rin just huffed in response.

The twins had gotten back from the store and were still arguing when they walked into the class room. The rest of the cram school students (minus Takara, who continued to fiddle with his hand puppet) looked up as the brother's arguing reached them.

"You went on a mission?" Suguro asked when he saw them.

"Yeah," Rin said, "But it was a total bore."

"except when you nearly burned down the place." Yukio muttered to himself.

Rin continued, unperturbed, "the only cool thing was this clock we saw."

"Really." Shiemi said, "What kind of clock was it?"

As Rin began to describe the clock to the others, Yukio began to set things up for that day. Then he stepped on something under the desk and heard a small yelp of pain. He bent down and saw a familiar white terrier under the desk. He was about to say something when the dog lifted a paw in a 'shh' gesture. Yukio straightened muttering something about 'stalker principals' under his breath.

Mephisto had originally come to take a nap without his brother's stupid hobgoblin jumping on him or breaking something. But when the students he had listened to their conversations marveling at the frivolity of human teens. But when his little half-brother began describing the clock they'd seen his heart began to pound; disbelief coloring his mind.

He almost jumped out to demand more information out of the half-demon but he reminded him self of the place and managed to withhold himself till the class ended and all the students left. When it was just him and the young teacher he magicked himself on to the desk.

"Sir Pheles while I don't mind you looking in on the class once in a while I would prefer-"

"Where did you see that clock?" the demon asked, his voice hard and almost cold.

Yukio turned from the blackbored to frown at the oddly-dressed demon. "What?"

"Where did you find that clock?" Mephisto repeated.

Yukio was confused. If his eyes didn't decive him, the headmaster looked… flusted about something. "Is the clock important?" he asked causiously, not liking the intensity in the demon's eyes.

Said demon's eyes narrowed, he was having a hard time not beating the boy for the information. "That is none of your business; just tell me where it was."

Sensing the danger Yukio told the demon about the store. He had barely finished speaking when the demon disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

The old man who ran the antiques store was quite surprised when a man dressed in a white ensemble that resembled that of a clown's. The odd man walked right passed everything else in the store to the covered clock in the back. By the time the store owned had reached him the man had removed the trap. He'd placed a gloved hand on the carving of the woman and had an odd look on his face.

"Sir, is there something I can help you with?" the owner asked. He had an uneasy feeling about this man.

"I want this clock." He said immediately, "What will it take?"

It took a moment for those words to register in the old man's brain. When they did the odd man was staring at him and tapping his foot in slight impatience. "Umm, it's not for sale or, that is, someone already has an offer on the table." The owner said.

For a second a look of dark rage passed over the man's face, but he concealed it behind a sly smile. "What is this so called offer? I believe you fail to understand, I _will_ have this clock. I don't care what the price is."

Though his face was the picture of politeness, the man's odd green eyes were filled with menace. The old store owner knew then that this man… was dangerous. "T-the standing offer is 1,500,000 yen." He said, a bit cautious.

Mephisto was puzzled by that. _Who would pay that much for a clock in a place like this? True it's a unique clock, but surely it would warrant that much. Unless… they know what's inside or at least have a suspicion. It's a pain, but I don't have another choice other than to maybe steal it. I don't think that would be wise however._ "2,000,000." He said.

The store owner's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets. _Is he mad?! _There was no way he was going to pass that amount up. He had though the first customer had been crazy, but this gentleman was as insane as his outfit. "D-done." He said still taken aback a bit by the exorbitant amount.

The demon almost breathed a sigh of relief. "I will have some men come pick it up later today." He told the owner, "I will accompany them with the payment."

Later that evening the store owner was a much richer man and Mephisto was watching some of the school staff load the clock on to a smallish truck. He walked over to one of the men and said in a pleasant but slightly threating tone, "Make sure you are very careful. If it's damaged in any way I'll have you head." The man's face went a little pale but he nodded his understanding and he went to find some more things to secure the clock, leaving the white-clad man alone with the time-piece.

Mephsito place a hand on the side of the clock. "It's going to be fine," he murmured to the clock, "you'll be home soon. I missed you very much, my little spielzeug (1)." The Clock let out a series of solemn bongs as the hour struck.

* * *

**1) Toy**

**Author's Note: Reviews pretty please.**


End file.
